Mobile communication devices have become increasingly common in current society. The prevalence of these mobile communication devices is driven in part by the many functions that are now enabled on such devices. Demand for such functions increases the processing capability requirements for the mobile communication devices. As a result, increasingly complex integrated circuits (ICs) have been designed and manufactured to provide increasingly greater functionality in the mobile communication devices. However, the increasingly complex ICs also tend to consume more battery power during operation.
It has become more challenging to prolong battery life of the mobile communication devices in the face of continuing demand for higher processing speed, richer multimedia experience, and constant connectivity. As a result, the mobile communication devices are increasingly equipped with high-capacity batteries that are both expensive and space consuming. Even with the high-capacity batteries, the mobile communication devices often need to be plugged into the wall for recharging before the day is over.